1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of adjustable covers for cables, and in particular to an adjustable cover assembly for concealing cables lines and connectors associated with a computer system.
2. BACKGROUND ART
When a number of electrical devices or tools are used in a work place, a substantial amount of electrical wiring is required. For example, a desk or a work place may have a personal computer with cabling needed for power supply, connection to a network, a telephone modem connection, connection to an external storage device, printer connection and connection to a display monitor.
The number of cables utilized for these connections is unsightly in a work place and can be dangerous. Loose hanging wires can be snagged or caught, causing accidents and damaging expensive equipment. Therefore, it is desired to provide a means for both concealing and retaining the cables while still permitting the necessary electrical connections to be made.
One prior art attempt to meet this need is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,229 to Menchetti, directed to a utility module for walls. The device of Menchetti requires mounting within a wall and connection to adjacent studs of a wall structure. Thus, the device of Menchetti requires that the electrical equipment be located adjacent a wall and fixed in place. However, such "fixed location" equipment is not always feasible. For example, it may be desired to provide electrical equipment for a work space located away from a wall or adjacent to a temporary wall, or it may be desired to provide electrical equipment which may be transported. The device of Menchetti lacks portability.
Gillemot et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,102, is directed to a protective cover for a cable coupling. The device of Gillemot et al. consists of a housing removably coupled to a mounting surface, such as an attachment member sold under the trademark "Velcro", and used to cover cable couplings. The device of Gillemot et al. is only directed to cable couplings, and does not address the retention or concealing of entire cable assemblies.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cable cover assembly which may be used to conceal and retain electrical cables, while still permitting necessary electrical connections.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cable cover assembly which is small, portable and adjustable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cable cover assembly which may be mounted directly on electrical devices, such as a personal computer.